


Country Boy, I Love You

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Country AU, Country Accents, Cowboy AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Cowboys, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Silly Boys, Slice of Life, Teasing, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Lance gets stuck on the side of the road, out of gas, keys and phone locked in his car. If only he had a nice, strong, country boyfriend to come and save him...Oh wait.





	Country Boy, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> [aaagglhnn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz5cROtMKcM)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hi pls don't take this too seriously, i just did this for some silly fun, but also i hope you enjoy it <3

Lance wiped at his brow as he looked over his car, broken down on the side of the road with his keys sat perfectly next to his phone in the passenger seat. His sleeves rested above his elbows, pulled up from the glaring heat that caused sweat to roll down his back. The gas station was only a few yards away! He had almost made it! But of course, the universe decided to be against him on one of the hottest days of the summer.

“Dammit,” Lance said when none of his locked doors gave after his tenth round of trying.

He was about to run down to the corner and ask to borrow a phone from the cashier inside, when the sound of gravel crunching under heavy tires sounded behind him. A big, black, Ford pickup truck had pulled up behind his Volkswagen bug, mostly likely to help Lance out of his sticky-with-sweat situation. The driver’s door opened and a moment later, a pair of black cowboy boots stepped down into the dirt, the man connected to it slamming the door shut behind him as he mosyed his way towards Lance.

“Hey, stranger,” Lance said to the man, eyebrows furrowed and a hand raised to block out the bright sunlight.

“What’s goin’ on, honeybee?”

Somehow, despite all his horrible misfortune that day, Lance’d gotten a stroke of luck shaped in the form of his boyfriend, driving up right when he was needed.

“Ran outta gas,” Lance said sheepishly as Shiro walked by him, pecking the boy’s cheek as he made his way to the front of the small blue car.

“Why didn’t you call me?” said the man with his hands on his hips.

“Locked my phone in the car.”

“Keys?”

“Also in the car.”

“Lance…” Shiro sighed.

The brunet was known for having troubles with his car, whether it be losing his keys, forgetting to check his oil, or accidentally cracking his windshield by climbing on top of his car when he was drunk (which Shiro would never let him live down). Thankfully, Shiro the Hero always came through, and he pulled out his own set of keys, turning to one identical to Lance’s and unlocked the passenger side in an instant.

“You’re welcome,” he smarted, opening the door so Lance could grab his things.

“Thaaaank you,” Lance finally said with a sarcastic smile.

“What would you ever do without me, honestly?”

“You know,” Lance said, picking up his keys and phone from the seat. “I was about to go inside and call Hunk to come bail me out, because Heaven knows he wouldn’t give me as much of a hard time as you.”

“Uh-huh,” Shiro teased. He shut the door when his boyfriend was out of the way and pulled him close, giving him a big ol’ kiss on the mouth. “I missed you today,” he said on Lance’s lips.

“I coulda missed you a bit more,” said Lance, “but it’s nice to see such a handsome face.”

“You hurt me, honey.”

Lance pulled away with a wink and moved to the other side of the car to unlock the door. “You wanna use that big truck a’yours and pull me to a pump?”

“Sure thing, as long as you’re sweet,” Shiro said with a questioning eyebrow.

“I’m always sweet.”

“Uh-huh.”

 

Within ten minutes, Shiro had hooked Lance’s car to the back of his truck and hauled him the few hundred feet to the corner station, parking him right beside the first gas pump.

“How you were this close to the gas station and still missed it astounds me,” Shiro said as he leaned over the opened door of Lance’s car.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Lance hit the button to pop the gas tank open and got out with a quick _pap!_ to Shiro’s arm so he could shut the door.

“Hey darlin’, you got a fiver?” he said when he realized he’d left his wallet at home.

Shiro pulled out his wallet and shuffled through a couple bills before pulling out a ten.

“No, but I got a tenner,” he teased, moving into Lance’s space with the bill held up in his hand.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulled him close, smiling that smile that they both knew meant trouble.

“You and I both know I prefer baritones.”

Shiro’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at Lance’s terrible pun about his voice and he tried to lean away, but Lance held right on to him and wouldn’t let him escape.

“Uhu-huh-huh. So funny I forgot to laugh,” he said flatly.

“You love my bad jokes.”

“I love you,” Shiro smiled, finally giving in to Lance’s persistence and giving his lips another peck. “But you know what I don’t love? When you run outta gas and I have to come pay for it!”

The taller man ducked under Lance’s arms and smacked him on the ass, bringing out a yelp from the brunet that carried through the dry air to the front of the station as Shiro walked inside to pay.

 

“Ow,” Lance pouted, still rubbing his sore cheek when Shiro came back out. “How’d you know I was out here anyway?”

“Babydoll, I’d spot you and that damn bug of yours all the way from New York.”

“I don’t know why you hate Blue so much. She’s a great car,” Lance said, taking out the gas pump nozzle and putting it in the tank to let it fill up.

“It’s old and it eats gas quicker than your dad eats dinner on Thanksgiving when the game is on. Plus, it’s not a _truck_.”

“You’re damn right she’s not a truck. She’s my baby, and I’ll be married to her ‘til the day I finally marry you. Maybe then you could actually convince me to get a nasty truck like yours. Just gotta propose to me first,” he taunted.

“You want me to propose?!” Shiro said loudly, acting surprised as if Lance hadn’t been hinting at it for the past two months.

They’d been living together for a few years, both content with where their relationship was at and perfectly happy continuing on that way. Or, at least, that’s how it seemed. But the past couple of months, every so often, Lance would not-so-subtly say something about getting married, and, well, Shiro would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about it too.

“Yeah, I really do!” Lance responded, a bit more spice in his voice than intended. “It’s about time for one, don’t you think?”

“What, right here? Right now?”

“Why not? Better’n never gettin’ one I guess!”

“Fine then!” Shiro yelled, his arms held out wide in defense.

The two had gotten fairly close during their spat, nearly in each other’s faces, staring each other down, both too stubborn to back down, when suddenly Shiro dropped to the ground on one knee.

“You know, I really wasn’t planning on doin’ this _today_ , but if it would make you happy…” he mumbled under his breath before squinting up at Lance, perfectly outlined by the sun. “Lance Charles McClain… Will you marry me?”

“W-Wha-”

“I don’t have your ring with me, it’s back at the house-”

“Ring?”

“But still, I-”

“ _Wait, what!?_ ” Lance yelled. “You have a ring? You- You’ve already had an engagement planned?”

“‘Course. ‘f course I do, darlin’. I love you.” Shiro stood up from the ground as soon as he saw Lance’s eyes start to water. “I’ve wanted to marry you since the first day I met you. I just figured this whole time you were happy with how we’ve been.”

“And here I was thinkin’ you’d never wanna get married at all. I guess we were both wrong,” Lance laughed through a sob. “Gosh, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, baby.” Shiro pulled Lance into his arms and held him tight, trapping the younger man in his grasp as he peppered kisses all over his face. “So, is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes!”

Lance pulled his arms from Shiro’s hold only to cling tightly around his neck as he pulled the man to meet him. Their lips came together easily, too excited to care about the summer heat bearing down on them, causing their bodies to sweat even more the longer they stayed holding each other. The only thing they cared about was each other, how happy they were to finally be engaged, that they were perfectly okay with making out in the middle of a gas station for hours, even if it meant dying of heat stroke.

_Thunk._

The sudden sound pulled Lance away from Shiro, turning in his arms towards the gas pump, stopped and signaling the tank was full.

“Guess this means I’ll be filling your tank for the rest of our lives,” Shiro said, moving away to put the nozzle back.

“Is that a euphemism?”

“It can be,” Shiro winked.

Once the small tank door was closed again, Shiro pulled Lance to him by the waist, hooking his fingers in the boy’s belt loops and looking him up and down with a smirk. “I’ll fill your tank _and_ buy you gas, whenever you want… As long as you get rid of the bug,” he added quickly.

“HA! Absolutely not,” Lance laughed. “Besides, you still have to propose officially.”

“What? Didn’t I just do that?”

“I guess, but I still expect a _real_ one. The whole shebang: in public so strangers can know your love for me, my friends all popping out at the end to congratulate us, and my sister hiding in a bush taking pictures that I can post on Facebook.”

Shiro sighed, trying to hide a smile but failing miserably.

“You are ridiculous.”

“But you still love me.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, before kissing Lance again, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know what you’re thinking: why charles?  
> well firstly, that’s his name in one of the old versions, and secondly me and a couple others decided it sounded rather cowboy-esque, and i figured i’d slip it in there just for fun. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment to let me know! Thank you so much! <3


End file.
